


Where Were You Last Night, Mr. Specter?

by Xenrae



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenrae/pseuds/Xenrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night in a small town and a mechanic with blue eyes changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Were You Last Night, Mr. Specter?

**Author's Note:**

> Months after falling in love with this ship, my first Harvey/Mike ficlet. 
> 
> I was at my computer daydreaming an AU with Harvey and Mike and it’s all soft and romantic and morning sex before they say a sad and reluctant farewell…
> 
> Law & Order was on the TV in the other room and my reverie was interrupted by, “Where were you last night, Mr. Specter?” Briscoe is asking the well-suited and not-charming suspect that I imagined would be convicted by the end of the episode.
> 
> Mr. Specter. _Really?_  
>  So, I wrote this. :)

~~~~~~~

 

“Where were you last night, Mr. Specter?”  The real Mr. Specter was with Mike, of course, their one night together before Harvey returns to Manhattan and tries to forget the blue-eyed mechanic that put his car back on the road and made him feel human again.  He was with Mike.    
  
The miles and minutes pass by, hands somehow less confident on the wheel. “Stay…”  Mike’s voice settles through his mind, a warm promise of things Harvey thought he’d never have.  The closer he gets, the more the gleaming towers of Manhattan seem like prison bars, his success and swelling bank balance are nothing but hash marks carved into the faded paint of a concrete wall.  He knows it’s madness, knows this could be the best or the worst thing he’s ever done, but he takes a deep breath and turns the car around in the middle of a long stretch of road.  

Minutes ago, the sun beat down through the passenger window, shining like a spotlight on the briefcase that silently bounced and shifted in the seat, a hard-edged symbol of his job, his firm, his image, everything perfectly balanced like the spinning plates at a carnival show.  Now he’s headed north, and the sun warms his face instead, and falls across the forearm resting against the edge of the open window.  He’s letting the wind blow through his hair and instead of hearing phone calls and secretaries and endlessly unhappy clients, he hears Mike sighing his name last night, arched against him in a tangle of cheap sheets and worn blankets that somehow felt like clouds.  

Harvey smiles at himself, at the tightness of anticipation in his chest and the way the weight of the world gets lighter every mile that goes by.  He taps his fingers in a rhythm against the window opening, and wonders briefly why the two hour drive back to the quiet, upstate town and those unforgettable blue eyes feels like a lifetime.    
  
Where was he last night?  With Mike.  Last night, tonight, and for as many nights as Mike will have him. 

 

 

~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at [Xen's Garden](http://xenrae.tumblr.com). I'd love to hear from you :)


End file.
